Obsession
by Nihilist Raindrops
Summary: In that Len has an obsession to monopolize Miku and an equally fervent obsession to convince others that Rin is a big fat phony. (Featuring a slightly mentally ill Len and mild Yuri.) R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: English is not my first language, so be tolerant to the shitty grammar mistakes in this shitty story. Lol

Warning: This story is the crap that crap craps.

* * *

><p>Kagamine Len likes to believe that he knows what he wants for himself, so when his favorite teal-headed girl walks through the doors of the preschool institution with an unfamiliar blonde girl, Len can't help but feel like what he wants is slipping away from him.<p>

"Good morning, Len." The tealette greets, joining Len at the table. Normally Len would be brimming with joy to be in close proximity with the tealette, but this time it's different— the presence of the blonde girl has ruined the experience for him. However, although Len has lost his earlier pleasantness, his manner is something that remained.

"Good morning, Miku." He answers politely, before returning his attention to the Play-Doh lying in front of him.

A heavy atmosphere soon comes down upon the trio sitting at the table at the far left corner of the room, though Len is not surprised. Miku was usually the one that makes the conversations, while he, the introvert of the duo, would just sit there and listen. Not like he ever minded that anyways, the tealette's voice is quite mellifluous and enchanting.

He guess that the tealette just has nothing to say today, or perhaps the girl that she brought along has something to do with the tealette's lack of talkativeness. Right now the latter seems more plausible—everything about her screams boring. Getting rid of the blonde girl is definitely something that he needs to do in the immediate future, he can't afford to let his beautiful and bubbly Miku be continually contaminated and spoiled by the girl's outrageous boringness.

"Good morning, Len!" The sudden destruction of silence surprised the foul-mooded boy, and when he looks up, the blonde girl's face is just centimeters away from his own. Though Len doesn't know what he did next was out spite or just out of instinct to protect himself, but he took his hand, pressed it against the blonde girl's face, and pushed it away from his own—a bit too roughly as the girl's body swung backwards and tilted the plastic chair off balance, sending the girl crashing onto the floor.

"Ouch."The girl whines, her hand massaging her throbbing head that had just bounced off the ground. Immediately, everyone's attention is on the girl, as they worry about the blonde's well-being. All the while, Len remained in his seat, partially in shock at what he has done, and partially indifferent at the consequence of his actions.

"Rin are you okay?" Miku asks worriedly, helping her blonde friend to her feet. The tealette then turns her attention to Len, her face flashing with disappointment "Len, that was not nice of you. You should apologize to Rin." Miku demands, her tone surprising Len, who was not used to being spoken to so harshly by the tealette who was always so gentle to him before. The intention to apologize did once exist in the boy's mind, but it has long vanished when he witnessed the change that the blonde girl was causing in his friend.

Miku seems to have grown more upset at her lack of response, and seems ready to request for Len's apology again, but Rin stops her. "It's okay. Len didn't mean to do that intentionally. Besides, it was my fault for leaning so close to him, he was just scared."

The funny thing is, Len sort of did—but that's a thought that he will keep to herself.

"You might even say that you owe me an apology." Len says, earning him the attention of everyone in the room.

Rin flashes Len an apologetic look. "Sorry Len."

Len frowns. The blonde's reaction was nothing something that he anticipated. He expected a more violent reaction—a reaction consisting of the blonde yelling at him while screaming pejorative terms. But Len said nothing more—and neither did anyone else.

* * *

><p>Recess arrived without Len's notice, though it did not matter. Len walks towards the masterpiece in progress that he has spent several days working on in recent weeks— a notably big castle made of Lego building blocks—with the intention of wrapping the structure up so that he can present it to Miku. His majestic project have it's share of roadblocks—with other kids constantly complaining about him hogging all the Lego building blocks. But Len did not care—building a sanctuary for his precious teal haired princess will always be more important than his peers' opinion of him.<p>

"Len~~~"

The boy turned around at the call of his name, only to see the blonde girl from earlier standing behind him. The girl grins sunnily at him, and proceeds to inspect the structure that Len was working on just before he was interrupted. "Wow. This looks really stately." Rin exclaims, her eyes widening in awe as she studies the building. Len can't help but let a smile blossom on his face at the blonde's reaction. Although he has no idea what the word "stately" means, he believes that he can safely assume that it means something along the lines of "pretty" or awesome, judging from the way the girl said those words.

"Thanks. I guess."

"It is like one of the castles in the fairy tale books."

"I know."

"Who's the queen and who's the king? Oh, and can I be the princess?" The blonde gushes excitedly, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Had the blonde been Miku, Len would have said yes. But because the person asking is not Miku, Len just shakes his head to express his disapproval of the blonde's proposal. To put it simply, Len doesn't think the blonde is princess material. The books depict princesses as someone who speaks regally, possesses good diction, is well-mannered, and above all, pretty. The blonde in front of him has been none of those things. The only word that the blonde used that could be considered as high-level vocabulary was "stately", and Len is pretty sure that word's definition has something to do with the word "state." He just needs to figure out what it is.

Rin pouts, "But why not?"

Hearing no response from Len, Rin walks towards what seems to be the entrance of the Lego castle, with the intention of taking a peek at the interiors of the building. But Rin finds herself stopped in her tracks when a rectangular slab of Lego block hits her square in the head. From the sudden screaming of the name "Len", Rin was able to tell who caused her the misfortune without the need to ask.

Already two bruises added her body, and it hasn't even been a day yet.

* * *

><p>Rin does not respond to Miku's inquiry right away, the sudden dizziness has delayed her response time quite drastically.<p>

"Len is not usually like this. I don't know what has gotten into him today."

Rin smiles at her worried friend—the tealette's teary reaction is somewhat endearing. "It's okay. He probably just didn't want me to enter his castle. He probably just wanted someone that he really cares about to be the first one to enter the castle. "

"Still, throwing a rectangular brick of plastic at someone is overdoing it. I'm going to go talk to him right now." Miku says with a determined look on her face, but Rin stops her by seizing her right hand, effectively restricting her movement.

"It's okay. Just leave him alone. Even I'm not making a huge fuss about it, and _I_ was the one that got hit."

Miku sighs, but decides to stay. "You are always so forgiving, Rin. People will start taking advantage of your kindness if you keep being like this."

The blonde chuckles at her friend's comment. "Stop being a worrywart, Miku. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Len scowls at the scene unfolding in front of him. Miku is once again choosing to join the blonde girl's side over his. So what if the girl got hit by a rectangular slab that he threw? So what if that's the second bruise that he has given the girl in a day? That little blondie definitely deserved it. Leaning close to his face like that, and trying to walk into his little lego castle—only Miku can lean close to his face and only Miku can walk into his castle. One may argue that throwing a solid, plastic slab at someone just to accomplish something that could be accomplished with words seems to be outrageously unreasonable. The counterargument however would be that he panicked and the blondie didn't seem like the type to be understandable to reasons.<p>

Len honestly believes that Miku should be here comforting him right now. After all, he did just take a huge scolding from their kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Suzune, due to his actions in protecting his and Miku's sanctuary. He's the real victim in the grand scheme of things.

"Len, don't be a loner! Come join us!"

Len's lip turns into a frown. That blondie is calling out for him again. Probably still thinking that they can be friends. Nobody that snatches his precious Miku's attention away from him can be considered a friend. The blondie is probably just acting all friendly and forgiving so that she will look good in the eyes of Miku, when in actuality, she is a phony. A big fat phony that he will expose sometime in the near future.

Though for the time being, he decides to grant the blondie her request, and maneuver himself towards the table that his precious Miku and little blondie sits in. He is perfectly fine with the blonde girl digging her own grave—in fact the sooner that blonde girl dies, the better his life will become.

Miku is born to be his, and his alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I rushed the ending a bit. Lol. On a tight schedule.

* * *

><p>The petulant scrawny blonde girl returned the next day, once again flanking his precious Miku's side as they walked through the door of the pre-school institution—like a true pest.<p>

"Good morning, everyone!" The blonde had exclaimed just moments after walking in, effectively snatching everyone's attention from what they were doing prior to her oh-so-grandiose entrance and focusing them all on herself. All the while, his shy little Miku, stared at the ground at the excessive attention, as if wishing that the ground underneath would rip open into a huge gaping crack that would swallow her whole and spare her from the continued exposure to her classmate's curious gazes. Len frowned, he would never embarrass his precious Miku like that—unlike the goodie two shoes that appeared just a day ago.

However, the other people in the room happened to not share the intense resentment that Len harbored for the blonde—Rin was weirdly popular despite being a new student that had just transferred in yesterday.

"Good morning, Rin." They said, with rivaling volume—The blonde girl's enthusiasm was quite contagious.

The next scene that the blonde's shiny eyes witnessed was quite harrowing: The scrawny blonde girl from yesterday seized Miku's hand with her own and proceeds to drag Miku with her as she approaches a group of students with the apparent interest of starting conversations. As far as Len was concerned, only he's allowed to hold Miku's soft, well-lotioned hands.

The amount of attention on his precious teal-head was something that Len was not used to seeing. Sure, his Miku had always been outstandingly beautiful—the cutest in the class judging from a superficial standpoint. But his presence alone discouraged anyone from approaching his little princess—as others didn't want to be subjected to his pressurizing glare that could send chills up the spines of even the toughest that mankind had to offer.

But now they somehow felt that they have a leeway to talk to his precious Miku just because Rin was there. They probably thought that the little pest girl would be able to save them from the passive-aggressiveness that he would send crashing upon the ignorant masses during recess. Well, they were wrong, the pest girl won't be doing anything other than being victimized by his passive aggression as well.

* * *

><p>His Miku did eventually return to her rightful place—the seat directly where she usually sat, where she would be directly in front of his field of vision. The fiendish blonde girl did try to convince his Miku to join her in sitting with the new friends that she made, but his teal-haired princess, being the wonderful person that she was, managed to resist the blonde witch's sinisterly crafted words of temptation. Miku's decision, of course, caused Rin to follow her—albeit begrudgingly on the blonde girl's part.<p>

"Good morning, Len." His Miku greeted, as the blonde boy smiled in response.

"Good morning, Miku."

"Good morning, Len." The blonde girl joined in with the formality known as morning greetings. Though this time, Len noticed something different—the girl didn't lean her face uncomfortably close to his. Len was quite disappointed, he was kind of looking forwards to an excuse to slam the blonde girl to the ground again. Though he supposed there was no need for him to dirty his own hands to damage the girl's brain—he's pretty sure it was already pretty damaged.

Len did not respond to the girl's greetings, instead returned his attention to the book in front of him. The girl with fair hair didn't deserve his attention—nor did anyone else other than Miku.

"Rude much?" He heard the blonde murmur under her breath, and when he did, his eyes immediately went to his princess's face, gauging Miku's response to Rin's comments.

Len had expected Miku to gawk and react with disgust to Rin's insinuation of him being rude, then proceed to demand Rin to retract her statement. None of those happened, but instead, Miku just laughed nervously and asked both of them to "be nice"

The boy with fair hair frowned at Miku's statement. He was nice to the blonde, nice enough that is. Wondering about what ever happened to his lion-hearted friend that would stand up for him in the past, Len returned his eyes to the book, but occasionally sent Rin a hateful look when Miku wasn't paying attention—he bet good money that Rin had something to do with Miku's current condition.

Though he was rather surprised that Rin's character seemingly did a 360 degrees from the previous day. Certainly the Rin from yesterday wouldn't have even made a comment on his lack of response to her morning greetings. Heck, the Rin from yesterday didn't even complain after he threw a solid plastic block at her head. Sure, one could argue that she's just in a bad mood, but Len is pretty sure that getting hit in the head with a plastic rick would put people in a bad mood too.

"So, how's everyone's morning?" Rin asked, popping a goldfish-shaped cracker in her mouth.

"Good. My dad is going to take me to Disneyland© soon." Miku said, almost boastfully, even going as far as to puffing her chest up.

Len chuckled at Miku's endearing antics. His Miku always acted so cute and lovable.

"Eh?! Geez, I'm so jealous!" Rin pouted, then turned towards Len. "What about you Len?"

Len stared at her blankly for a moment, he could tell that the girl was only acting friendly to impress Miku, or else she wouldn't give a crap about how his morning was. Though Len knew two can play this game—he wouldn't want to get on Miku's and side, especially not when Miku already seemed to favor the scrawny pest girl over him.

"Same as usual." He said. "You know, waking up early, get dressed so that I would look presentable to my beautiful Miku." He finished the last part with a playful wink directed towards the already blushing tealette by the blonde girl's side, and allowed a triumphant smirk to part his lips as he saw a look of consternation blossoming on the blonde girl's face.

Rin seemed to have not been expecting such bold action—which was logical, given Miku must have filled her in on how much of an introvert he was. To be honest, Len's action surprised even himself. Though he suppose that all the time that his older sister, Lenka, spent on teaching him how to charm Miku have paid off.

"What about you, Rin?" Len smiled, his pearly white teeth almost giving off the proverbial "bing" that comes with shiny objects. He's on fire today with his charming tendencies.  
>"Nothing in particular. Just glad that my parents aren't planning on moving again." Rin said.<p>

Oh, how Len wished the opposite was true.

"Moving?" Len asked, raising a curious eyebrow. "Do your family move around from place to place a lot?"

There were only two reasons why someone might be forced to move from one location to the next: financial difficulties or work-related reasons. If the girl's reason was the former one, he could respond by boasting about his family's financial welfare—which would undoubtedly help him impress Miku, after all, according to Lenka, girls like people who could afford to buy them jewelries.

"Yeah, my dad's boss is a rather demanding individual."

"What is it that your dad do anyways?" Len asked.

"He's in the legal department of some sort of gigantic corporation."

There goes the plan that he had in mind. Surely members of huge corporations must get paid relatively well.

"I was so sad when you moved away a few months ago, Rin. So glad that you are back though." Miku said as she embraced Rin with her arms—a hug that Rin happily returned. "I missed you too, Miku."

Len, however, didn't take much delight in the newly-gained knowledge. A few months ago was the first time that Miku had spoken to him. He thought that Miku had handpicked him to be her companion, in spite of his reputation of being a loner. But now, Len couldn't help but feel like he was Miku's replacement for Rin.

For the rest of the day, Len kept to himself.


End file.
